Micos
Micos is a minor protagonist in The Power of Five novel Evil Star by Anthony Horowitz. Micos is one of the last surviving Incas, an ancient race thought extinct. Origins Micos means monkey in the Incan language and he was meant to be the cheeky one. His older brother Atoc was meant to be clever, his name means fox. Micos was a boy when he was hit by a rock thrown accidentally by Atoc and it gave Micos a large scar over his cheek. Their father whipped Atoc as a punishment, but, being likeable, Micos forgave Atoc. He makes a brief appearance at the start of the book when he appears with the amatua, the old Incan prophet, outside Vilcabamba city, discussing the Five. Biography Role in the novel Micos first appears when he throws a rock at Richard Cole's taxi when him and Matthew Freeman have just arrived in Peru. Naturally they think Micos is a thief or terrorist so they panic. Micos then shoots the taxi driver because he knows the man is with the traitor Fabian. As the driver cowardly flees for his life, Micos and the other Indian men grab hold of Richard who yells for Matt to flee and Matt cowardly does. Later, its revealed that Richard was pleased at Matt escaping because he thought the men wouldn't bother with Matt now they had Richard. But they revealed themselves to be the last Incas and they needed Matt who was one of the Five Gatekeepers and their last hope. As Richard was his friend, they spared him and protected him in their city Vilcabamba, believed to have never existed. Richard was dismayed that he may have put Matt into even more danger, so when he finally met Matt again, accompanied by Pedro, Richard was relieved Matt was alright and amazed he had found a second Gatekeeper! By then Matt had met Micos so this is what happened: Events When Matt got lost, he met Pedro, and went to his hometown, a slum town called Poison Town filled with disease apart from Pedro's own street, where everyone was healthy. This was odd in itself. Anyway, after the caretaker Sebastian sent Matt and Pedro on their way to escape from police, they broke into the home of Diego Salamanda. They found Salamanda but not Richard, who Matt was really looking for. In fact Salamanda said what a ridiculous notion that was. As the guards were about to pick them off one by one, a man broke in driving a Jeep and shot at the guards, holding them back. This was Micos and he yelled at Matt and Pedro to follow him inside, saying they would die if they stayed. Micos took them out of the compound on a chase, but he got shot on the way out, bleeding very rapidly. On the way out he stopped down the road on a cliff and before choking to death on his blood he told Matt and Pedro to be at the city of Cuzco in the temple of Coricancha at sunset. Micos then died and his Jeep fell over the cliff, exploding when Matt and Pedro got out. Legacy Micos had a brother, Atoc, who later saved Matt and Pedro. Pedro said that if they didn't honour Micos' wish, his ghost would never forgive them. Category:Male Category:Chaotic Good Category:Arrogant Category:Warriors Category:Book Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:One-Shot Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:Freedom Fighters Category:False Antagonist Category:Falsely Accused Category:Posthumous